Talk:Thay - Realm of the Red Wizards
My thanks... Thanks Krit for taking the time to round the edges!--K-T-A 09:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) * It's not done yet. In particular, even though I have not looked carefully at the features section, since it is such a long list, I would guess that it could be better organized into more descriptive prose, rather than some boring old huge list. --The Krit 20:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Features I've taken a first stab at arranging the features into more manageable chunks, but I am wondering if some of these "features" should be dropped? If you mention every little detail, you tend to lose readers before they get to the more important (and more enticing) features. --The Krit 22:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *Right, the endless list was boring to read. Changed it into a slim article style form...--K-T-A 22:02, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :* Much better. It would be even better if it was written in the third person (no "you" or "our"), though. ;) --The Krit 19:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*Done!--K-T-A 13:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) "Common" "sense" One part of this article still strikes me as odd. Specifically, the part where players are advised to not do the "this" after thinking "I wonder what will happen if I do this". I find that rather peculiar advice, as I think that is a great way to learn new techniques. Are players supposed to never think outside the box, nor try new things? I wonder what will happen if I focus on counterspelling instead of dispelling. I wonder what will happen if I try traps with will saves instead of reflex saves. I wonder what will happen if I refuse this quest. What is wrong with going through with these sorts of things? --The Krit 20:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) * "Common sense" in the way of "I know I should not do this/that it could be a exploit/malicious behavior...overall OOC harmful to the system/players."?--K-T-A 17:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Huh? --The Krit 21:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Is that intended as a replacement for "Those thinking 'I wonder what will happen if I do this' probably do not want to find out."? (If so, I think it could be made to work.) --The Krit 17:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::* I am sorry, English is not my native language - I can not think of plainer words to express what is meant here. But yes, it could very well be use to replace the Common Sense rule.--K-T-A 18:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::* That's okay. You just came from a different direction than I was expecting, and it threw me for a loop. I do like the idea of a replacement that gets rid of the phrase "common sense" because more often than not, a reference to "common sense" refers to something that is neither common nor sensible (and is in fact wrong a good portion of the time). Let's see.... Maybe something like: "If an action feels like the wrong thing for a non-malicious player to do, it is probably forbidden. Especially if it feels exploitive."? --The Krit 20:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) * OK, I went ahead with a change. (Actually, I made two changes -- both different than what I proposed above -- but you'd need to check the history to see the other one.) Hopefully it captures the intent while keeping some degree of simplicity. --The Krit 20:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC)